1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device which may be used for improving the proficiency of a roper and/or for amusement purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Calf roping is an art practiced in the cattle industry and in rodeos and requires training, timing, skill, and dexterity. Many roping training devices have been developed over the years with the purpose of improving the ski of ropers at ail levels. Also, various amusement devices have been developed to accommodate the spirit of competitive roping among both children and adults. In my prior art U.S. Pat. No. 3,406,969 issued Oct. 22, 1968 for xe2x80x9cRoping Trailer Comprising a Roping Object Moveable Over a Pair of Parallel Spaced Tracks Forming a Closed Loopxe2x80x9d a closed loop roping system is disclosed wherein a roper is mounted on a fixed horse shaped member and the roper attempts to rope a calf shaped target which moves along the closed loop. The calf shaped target is visible during only part of the closed loop cycle and then disappears from the view of the roper. The device disclosed in my prior patent, in which Monroe W. Lawson is listed as coinventor, is a relatively complex assembly which is cumbersome to move from one location to another.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a roper training and amusement apparatus which is readily portable and economical to produce.
It is a further object of my invention to provide a roper training and amusement apparatus having a more varied action by the target thus providing an increased level of training for the roper, more excitement and interest in the activity.
The present invention relates to a device which is used to practice roping a target moving target along a substantially level pane. A moveable target, such as a calf figure, is mounted on a wheeled platform or truck. A track is provided with an actuating means including starting system at one end and stop means at the other end of the track. Guide means, such as cables, are connected between the ends of the track and engage and guide the target in its passage along the track. The actuating mechanism includes at least one tension member, such as a bungee cord, connected between the stop end of the track and the target and a starter system which engages the target holding it against the force of the at least one tension member. The actuating mechanism can also include a starting chute having two spring activated gates which allow the target to spring from the chute without damaging the target or marring its appearance. When the target is positioned in the actuating mechanism and the starter system actuated, the target is released and moves along the track under the influence of the at least one tension member, and a roper attempts to rope the target before it comes to a stop at the end of the track. The target is then moved back into the chute to repeat the event just described.